Block
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Block * Episode Number: 12 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 1/13/2012 Related Episodes * Previous: Backward Pawn * Next: Bad Move Summary In the United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith, the Urbanus comes under atack from a Guild No-Quater/Extermination Squad. Dio Eraclea and Alvis E. Hamilton escape in Dio's vanship. In Glacies, Fam Fan Fan, Giselle Collette and Millia are living in a house provided by Dyan. Their Vespa is damaged. Millia speaks Dyan's language, and interprets as Dyan says that she owes them a debt for saving her pilots during a previous battle. Ades plans an invasion of Glacies. Luscinia Hāfez instructs provincial fleets to lead the battle, with Chaos at the vanguard. Luscinia then speaks with Liliana, who says that she will do what is demanded of her but still hasn't forgiven him. Dyan provides Fam, Giselle, and Millia with tools to repair their Vespa. Once they've finished repairing it, Dyan takes them to some hotsprings. Fam tells Dyan her plan to hold another Grand Race, and Dyan says that the assassination of Farahnāz Augusta at the last Grand Race is what led Glacies to become isolationist. Before leaving, Fam takes Dyan for a ride in her Vespa. Afterwards, Dyan departs in a Rocket Fighter. As Fam and the others head out to try and find the Silvius, they encounter the incoming Ades invasion fleets. Synopsis In Anatoray, the Urbanus is attacked by Federation assassins who are attempting to target Alvis. However, Dio manages to kill the assassins and spirits Alvis away in his vanship. Meanwhile, Fam regains consciousness and discovers that she, Giselle, and Millia had crash-landed in Glacies and were rescued by Glacies vanship pilot Dian. Because Fam and Giselle can’t speak Glacian (which is spoken in Russian), Millia, who knows and speaks the language, acts a translator between them and Dian. Aware that Fam and Millia saved her pilots lives, Dian provides shelter for the girls as well as the necessary supplies to repair their vespa. In Ades, Luscinia begins planning the invasion of Glacies. To the surprise of some of his commanders, Luscinia decides that the vanguard of the attack will be composed entirely of the fleets from Ades’ provincial territories including those from Vasant’s homeland. Back in Glacies, Fam determines to befriend Dian despite the language barrier, telling her of her dream to reinstate the Grand Race so that vanship pilots from all nations can fly the same sky in peace. Dian is not convinced, thinking her naive, and sees the aurora borealis, which her culture regards as a grim omen. She explains that the last time it was seen was the eve before the last Grand Race when Farahanaz was assassinated. That event convinced Glacies to become isolationists and they continue to believe that foreign nations cannot be trusted. The next day, Fam and Giselle complete repairs on their vespa. Fam offers Dian, who has been curious about the craft, the opportunity to pilot it, and Dian discovers what it is like to fly in an open-air vanship and is quite impressed. However, with the vespa fixed, Dian prepares to return to her base, predicting that they will never meet again though she does express a hope that she and Fam may again share peaceful skies. Fam, Giselle, and Millia leave Glacies, intending to locate the Silvius. However, they encounter the Ades vanguard fleet and wonder why it is composed entirely of ships from the provincial nations. They then see the Ades main fleet farther back, realizing that the vanguard fleet is merely a decoy, and Fam turns around to warn Dian, her new ally, of an impending Ades attack on Glacies. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Giselle Collette Ades Characters * Alauda * Anand * Crèche * Dinesh * Farahnāz Augusta * Guzel * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Shiva * Sorūsh * Vasant * Vimal Glacies Characters * Dyan * Magnolia * Primula * Viola Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia * Teddy United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Characters * Alvis E. Hamilton Featured Locations Earth * Glacies * United Kingdom of Anatoray-Disith Featured Ships * Urbanus * Ades Battle Ships * Federal Old Battle Ships * Vanships ** Courier Vanship ** Rocket Fighter ** Vespa Trivia *A block refers to when a player uses one of his own pieces to physically block the movement of his opponent’s piece. This refers to the Glacian forces moving to intercept the invading Ades fleet. *Block is a chess problem or a chess composition. Chess problems are puzzles set by somebody using chess pieces on a chess board that presents the solver with a particular task to be achieved. Block is a problem in which the key, or first move, provides no threat to black, but instead puts black in a position of zugzwang, where every move leads to a mate. Category:Episodes